goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patti Cohenour
Patti Cohenour is an American actress. Biography Born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Cohenour became known as a musical theatre performer, though she also appeared in such plays as The Taming of the Shrew (as Katharine) and The Servant of Two Masters. Singing Cohenour originated the roles of Mary Jane Wilkes in Big River and Rosa Bud The Mystery of Edwin Drood, as well serving as the alternate Christine in the Broadway production of The Phantom of the Opera. She also appeared in such classic musicals as My Fair Lady and The Sound of Music. Cohenour originated the part of Signora Naccarelli in The Light in the Piazza and Mama Murphy in the original San Diego production of Bright Star. She also released the album To An Isle in the Water in 1998. Stage The Pirates of Penzance (1981) Isabel *Climbing over rocky mountain *Stop, ladies, pray *Oh, is there not one maiden breast? *Poor wand'ring one *What ought we to do? *How beautifully blue the sky *Stay, we must not lose our senses/Here's a first-rate opportunity to get married with impunity *Hold, monsters *I am the very model of a modern Major-General *Finale Act I *When the foeman bares his steel *Finale, Act II Mabel (understudy) *Climbing over rocky mountain *Stop, ladies, pray *Poor wand'ring one (contains solo lines) *What ought we to do? *How beautifully blue the sky (contains solo lines) *Stay, me must not lose our senses/Here's a first rate opportunity to get married with impunity *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Oh, dry the glist'ning tear (contains solo lines) *When the foeman bears his steel (contains solo lines) *All is prepar'd; your gallant crew await you (duet) *Stay, Fred'ric, stay/Ah, leave me not to pine/Oh, here is love, and here is truth (duet) *No I'll be brave/Though in body and mind (contains solo lines) *Sergeant, approach! (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II A Doll's Life (1982) Nora Helmer (understudy) *Prologue/A Woman Alone (contains solo lines) *Letter to the Children (solo) *New Year's Eve (reprise)/Stay With Me Nora (duet) *Learn to be Lonely (solo) *Rats and Mice and Fish/Jailer, Jailer (solo) *Rare Wines (duet) *No More Mornings (solo) *Power (solo) *Letter to the Children (reprise)/At Last/The Grand Cafe (duet) *Can You Hear Me Now?/Finale (solo) La Bohème (1984) Big River (1985)(originated the role) *You Oughta Be Here With Me (contains solo lines) *Leavin's Not the Only Way to Go (contains solo lines) The Mystery of Edwin Drood (1985)(originated the role) Rosa Bud *There You Are *Moonfall (solo) *Moonfall Quartet (contains solo lines) *Ceylon (contains solo lines) *A British Subject (contains solo lines) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Name of Love/Moonfall (contains solo lines) *Settling Up the Score (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Writing on the Wall The Phantom of the Opera (1988) *Think of Me (duet) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *I Remember...(solo) *Prima Donna *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Rehearsal (contains solo lines) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Don Juan (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) My Fair Lady (1989) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Show Boat (1994) *Make Believe (duet) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat (reprise)(solo) *After the Ball (contains solo lines) Sweet Adeline (1997) *Folk Song?' Twas Not So Long Ago (contains solo lines) *Air and Scene/Here Am I (duet) *Air/Why Was I Born (solo) *Waltz Ballad?The Sun About to Rise (contains solo lines) *Duet/Don't Ever Leave Me (duet) *Finaletto (solo) *Scene (contains solo lines) The Sound of Music (1998) *Preludium *Maria (contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (duet) *Morning Hymn *Climb Ev'ry Mountain (solo) *Gaudeamus Domino *Maria (reprise) *Confitemini Domino *Finale Ultimo The Secret Garden (1999) *Opening (contains solo lines) *I Heard Someone Crying (contains solo lines) *A Girl in the Valley (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Come to My Garden (solo) *Come Spirit, Come Charm (contains solo lines) *A Bit of Earth (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *How Could I Ever Know (duet) *Finale 1776 (2001) *Till Then (duet) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *Compliments (solo) The Most Happy Fella (2002) *The Letter (solo) *Maybe He's Kind of Crazy (solo) *Somebody, Somewhere (solo) *Aren't You Glad? (solo) *No Home, No Job (solo) *Fresno Beauties/Cold and Dead (contains solo lines) *Happy to Make Your Acquaintance (contains solo lines) *How Beautiful the Days (contains solo lines) *Warm All Over (solo) *I Love Him/I Know How It Is (Reprise)(duet) *Like a Woman Loves a Man (duet) *My Heart Is So Full of You (duet) *Please Let Me Tell You (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Light in the Piazza (2003) Signora Naccarelli (originated the role) *Aiutami (contains solo lines) Margaret Johnson (understudy) *Statues and Stories (duet) *Dividing Day (solo) *Hysteria (duet) *The Beauty Is (Reprise)(solo) *Let's Walk (duet) *Fable (solo) Damn Yankees (2012) *Six Months Out Of Every Year (contains solo lines) *A Man Doesn't Know (duet) *Near to You (duet) *A Man Doesn't Know (Reprise)(duet) Chicago (2012) *A Little Bit of Good (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) Grey Gardens (2013) *Mother, Darling (contains solo lines) *Goin' Places (duet) *Marry Well (contains solo lines) *Peas in a Pod (duet) *Daddy's Girl (solo) *The Telegram (solo) *The Revolutionary Costume For Today (solo) *The House We Live In (contains solo lines) *Jerry Likes My Corn (duet) *Around the World (solo) *Will You? (Reprise)(duet) *Around the World (Reprise)(solo) *Another Winter in a Summer Town (duet) *The Girl Who Has Everything (Reprise)(duet) Bright Star (2014) *Do Right (contains solo lines) *Please, Don't Take Him (contains solo lines) *Sun's Gonna Shine (contains solo lines) Albums To An Isle in the Water (1998) *To An Isle In The Water (solo) *When You Are Old (solo) *Brown Penny (solo) *The Lake Isle Of Innisfree (solo) *For Anne Gregory (solo) *Never Give All The Heart (solo) *The Collar-Bone Of A Hare (solo) *The Indian To His Love (solo) *Her Anxiety (solo) *Into The Twilight (solo) *The Lover Tells Of The Rose In His Heart (solo) *Love's Loneliness (solo) *The Falling Of The Leaves (solo) *To A Squirrel At Kyle-Na-No (solo) *Ephemera (solo) *The Countess Cathleen In Paradise (solo) *The White Birds (solo) *These Are The Clouds (solo) Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols For A Cure Volume 7 (2005) *Snow Song Gallery cohenourmcgillin.jpg|'Rosa Bud' and John Jasper in The Mystery of Edwin Drood. cohenourchristine.jpg|'Christine Daaé' in The Phantom of the Opera. cohenourtoanisleinthewater.jpg|''To An Isle in the Water.'' cohenourabbess.jpg|'Mother Abbess' in The Sound of Music. cohenourmargaret.jpg|'Margaret Johnson' in The Light in the Piazza. carolscure7.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols For A Cure Volume 7.' cohenourboyd.jpg|'Meg Boyd' in Damn Yankees. cohenoursunshine.jpg|'Mary Sunshine' in Chicago. cohenourbeale.jpg|'Edith Bouvier Beale' in Grey Gardens. cohenourmurphy.jpg|'Mama Murphy' in Bright Star. Cohenour, Patti